


McDonald’s

by sataeminism



Category: GOT7
Genre: BTW, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I blame Twitter, I just thought it was sort of cute, M/M, My First AO3 Post, but it doesn’t actually make laugh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataeminism/pseuds/sataeminism
Summary: Saw my ex working at McDonald’s and he spit in my drink, acting like I’d be disgusted LMAOOO bitch I ate your ass this ain’t nothing bon appetite





	McDonald’s

Mark and jaebum had just left their digital editing class. They both were majoring in Film, and were on their third year.  
“I’m hungry,” mark said as they walked past a McDonald’s near their campus, “let’s go in?”  
Jaebum nodded.  
He usually didn’t like junk food, but as his exam was approaching, he felt the need to eat something greasy. What a great coping mechanism.  
They ordered through the digital kiosk in order to skip as much queue as possible, and found a table on the first floor.  
While they were eating, Mark asked, “isn’t that Jackson?” and looked at the counter.  
Jaebum followed Mark’s eyes and nodded, without much excitement.  
Jackson was Jaebum’s ex boyfriend.  
They weren’t the couple of the year or anything, if Jaebum had to be very honest. He thought it was mainly physical attraction that made them develop some sort of feelings later on. Anyway, they had been together for about four months before Jaebum decided to break up with Jackson.  
So no, deep feelings weren’t involved.  
But Jackson was still being petty about it, glaring at him every time they met in the campus.  
Jackson was majoring in sports.  
When asked why he had broken up with jackson, jaebum himself struggled to give an answer. So he’d say, “there weren’t things we had in common, and there wasn’t just much feeling” which was also what he had said to Jackson.  
“Didn’t he use to work at Starbucks?” Mark kept asking questions.  
Jaebum firstly nodded, then shrugged. “He might have changed job, here’s closer to campus. Or he’s been fired.”  
After eating and chatting a bit, Mark stood up, “I have to meet Jinyoung. What about you?”  
“I’ll stay here to study.” Jaebum replied.  
“Uh, okay.”

Jaebum stayed for a couple of hours. McDonald’s slowly emptied, leaving only a couple on the first floor and a few people on the second one.  
He kept editing short clips, as it would be part of his examination.  
As the place was empty and he knew the person behind the counter, he asked without getting up, “Can I have a coke?”  
Jackson sighed, “I’m not bringing it there.”  
He said as he prepared it.  
Jaebum rolled his eyes; he could have brought* it to him if he only wasn’t that petty.  
As he got up, he literally saw... Jackson spit in it.  
He didn’t even feel appalled, he was just plain shocked.  
What, is this one of his petty revenges?, Jaebum thought.  
He got to the counter and stared at jackson.  
Jackson handed the drink to him waiting for a reaction from Jaebum; jaebum sipped the drink instead, right in front of jackson.  
“What,” jaebum said, as he got closer to Jackson’s face, “Should I be disgusted of your saliva?” he asked as he got even closer and gave Jackson a peck on the lips.  
A peck on the lips, that is, but it still left Jackson speechless.  
Literally speechless.  
Jaebum smiled cheekily as he raised the drink and shook it to show it, and went back to his table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is my first post and also my first attempt to write with no original characters.  
> My first language is not English and this is very short so feel free to correct me or give me any kind of advice!


End file.
